Today, users increasingly rely on computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, for voice communication, information access, and application usage. However, untrustworthy applications and risky online behaviors can potentially compromise the security of such computing devices. The continuing adoption of mobile computing devices in various organizations has created a growing need for technologies that enable device users to separate their data into different categories or domains, such as domains for personal and business use.